This category D randomized, double-blind study compared two anesthetic agents, remifentanyl and fentanyl, in pediatric patients undergoing tonsillectomies and adenoidectomies. The purpose of the study was to compare the emergence from anesthesia (as measured by time to extubation) and recovery profiles of the two drugs when administered as part of a balanced anesthetic technique with halothane or sevoflurane. Data collected from patients studied at the Utah Center were forwarded to the industrial sponsor for analysis.